1. Field of the Invention.
This patent application pertains to a medical device, and more specifically, pertains to a inflation system for a balloon catheter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflation devices are currently used in several vascular procedures, the most common of which is balloon angioplasty. During this procedure, a balloon catheter is inserted into a peripheral artery and is moved through the vasculature to the coronary arteries, where it is positioned across the lesion to be dilated. The inflation device is then attached to the proximal end of the balloon catheter, and mechanical force is applied to the fluid in the balloon via the inflation device. The appropriate pressure is maintained on the balloon until reshaping of the atherosclerotic lesion is complete. A vacuum is then created by the inflation device to facilitate removal of the balloon from the vasculature.